


И пиво

by Kollega



Category: Blake's 7, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На что только не пойдешь ради приключений. И пива.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И пиво

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - GredAndForge

— Это не федеральное дело, — невозмутимо ответила Скалли.

Малдер знал: именно это она и скажет. Он и сам понимал, что формально ФБР нечего делать на банальном ограблении. Банальном, как же! Что говорить об остальных, если даже Скалли не видела дальше собственного носа? Это раздражало еще сильнее, хотелось, чтобы она наконец перестала смотреть на него как на идиота — чертовски привычным взглядом! — и начала хотя бы спорить. Эмоционально реагировать! Если Скалли ждет, что он выдохнется — хрена с два!

— Мужчина, странно одетый, зашел в ювелирный магазин и попросил показать ему бриллиантовое колье, — начал Малдер, кажется, уже в двадцатый раз. — Продавец сначала засомневался, но потом решил, что охранник, если что, справится. Мужчина взял колье и растаял в воздухе — прямо на глазах у охранника и продавца.

— Это доказывает только, — не уступала Скалли, — что охранник и продавец были в сговоре с грабителем.

— Ты же не будешь отрицать документальные свидетельства? В магазине около полудюжины камер, и на всех одно и то же!

— Полиция проверяет кассеты на подлинность. Это достаточно простой видеомонтаж, даже если отбросить версию с зеркалами… — Скалли вежливо подавила зевок и взглянула на часы. Гнев плеснул в лицо, и Малдер, почти не сдерживаясь, рявкнул:

— А как ты объяснишь, что тот же самый мужчина десять минут спустя, — он постучал ногтем по стеклу наручных часов и бросил на стол фотографию, — исчез из паба за двести миль от ювелирного магазина? Заказал пиво, выпил его, пробормотал что-то в браслет и растаял в воздухе, не заплатив?

Скалли тяжело вздохнула и двумя пальцами взяла фото.

— Во-первых, Малдер, не тот же самый. Серебристый комбинезон с подплечниками мог быть карнавальным костюмом, хотя астронавты и вышли из моды, — сказала она. — Во-вторых, у человека на фотографии очень обыкновенное, непримечательное лицо: вероятность ошибки возрастает почти до ста процентов. В-третьих…

— Это же инопланетные технологии! Браслет, который телепортирует носителя на несколько сотен миль, если не больше! — воскликнул вконец разъяренный Малдер. — Теперь ты понимаешь, почему правительство старательно отводит наше внимание от этого случая? Они сами не прочь наложить лапы на такую технологию! Мы…

Скалли вежливо подняла брови.

— И он использует инопланетную технологию ради бесплатного пива? — спросила она.

Малдер захлебнулся несказанной фразой и замолчал.

— Я принесла настоящее дело, — продолжила Скалли, жестом фокусника выудив откуда-то папку. — В Манкейто, Миннесота, в одном из озер был найден труп…

Малдер прикрыл глаза. Мужчина с неприметным лицом допивает пиво и шепчет что-то в металлический браслет, мужчина с неприметным лицом… Возможно, это были какие-то испытания. Правительственные агенты… Или Консорциум? Даже если Скалли откажется, он сам продолжит расследование. Он обязательно узнает правду, которую кто-то так тщательно пытается скрыть.

***

— Что это была за планета? — спросил Вила. Кажется, он успел вернуться раньше, и никто ничего не заметит — остальные были еще внизу. Колье прохладно звякнуло в кармане комбинезона. Натуральные земные бриллианты, оправленные в золото, и эти идиоты так легко отдали его “просто посмотреть”? Да такие сокровища держат в планетарных резервах, а не продают в ювелирных магазинах!

— Земля, — неприятным голосом ответил Орак. — Если ты до сих пор не догадался, то ты еще глупее, чем я думал до этого.

— Какая еще Земля? — бросил Вила. Гениальный компьютер иногда вел себя как натуральный кретин. Земля… как будто он не знает, что там. Если бы он попал на Землю, то живым бы не выбрался — не говоря уж о драгоценностях, которые успел прихватить, и о пиве. На планетах Федерации такого не варят.

— Я же упомянул, что собираюсь поставить эксперимент, — сказал Орак. — Если твой примитивный мозг не в силах…

Передатчик зашуршал.

— Вила, поднимай нас, — послышался голос Эйвона. — Побыстрее!

Вила потянулся к рубильникам. “Примитивный мозг” он привычно пропустил мимо ушей, как и прочие остроты Орака. Может, в следующий раз компьютер даст ему возможность отдохнуть подольше? Планета была очень милой. Богатой. Даже если колье фальшивое.

— И как эксперимент, удался?

— Не считая мелочи, — проворчал Орак, — того, что твое появление задокументировали, и это может создать парадокс. Я не смогу больше повторить попытку, а все из-за твоей жадности…

— А, заткнись, — отмахнулся Вила и включил телепорт.

Парадокс или нет, но попробовать стоило. Тем более, пиво было очень вкусным.


End file.
